a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller pull-out guide for pulling out a furniture part from a furniture body in a pull-out direction and for sliding the furniture part into the furniture body in a slide-in direction. The guide includes at least one guidance rail and at least one roller guided therein, as well as a self-retraction device with a spring-loaded, tiltably and displaceably supported tilt slide for the retraction of the furniture part in the slide-in direction.
b) Description of Related Prior Art
Roller pull-out guidances of this type are known per se. The self-retraction device serves for automatically pulling the furniture part in the slide-in direction completely into the furniture body, thus into the closed position, after the furniture part has been slid in, for example manually, over a certain length of path in the slide-in direction. Within the prior art, several solutions with tilt slides are known. It is also known to equip such retraction mechanisms with slide-in attenuators in order to attenuate in the last section the push-in movement of the roller pull-out guidance. Such an attenuated retraction mechanism or self-retraction device, in which the tilt slide cooperates with a slide-in attenuator, is disclosed for example in EP 1 532 892 A1. Each of the tilt slides of the self-retraction devices cooperates with an entrainer disposed on the pull-out furniture part. Similar self-retraction devices, however without attenuators, are described, for example, in AT 401 334 B, in which a tilt slide displaceable against the force of a spring is also provided. The tilt slide is disposed tiltably about a tilt axis on a sliding carriage displaceable in a straight line in the pull-out direction of the drawer against the force of the spring. In the self-retraction device disclosed in AT 393 948 B a tilt slide is also provided, which is displaceable along a guide track against the force of a spring. The guide track has a straight section and a curved section which effects the swivelling of the tilt slide about an imaginary axis into its tilted end position.